whendestiniescollidefandomcom-20200214-history
First Digivolution. Welcome Greymon and Dobermon.
The kids find themselves on a beach lined with phone booths, where a destructive Shellmon attacks, and Agumon and Labramon are left to save the day. 'Synopsis ' The twelve DigiDestined and their Digimon are falling from a cliff towards a river. So Gomamon "summons" his fish friends and tells them to swim close together. The fish act like a raft. The kids arrive at shore and discover that their in-training pals are now in rookie form because they have Digivolved. The new digimon introduce themselves and explain to the kids that they were able to digivolve because they shared energy with their partners. The kids try to figure out where they are and what to do next. Tai tells the group that he saw a beach and ocean. The group follows him while Joe protests that they should stay put until the grown ups come get them. While walking, the kids start to get acquainted to their digimon. They arrive at the beach and discover many telephone booths and try them. However only weird facts and nonsense are heard from the phones. The children then rest and are very hungry. They each take out what they have. Unfortunately, in the food category they only have T.K.'s snacks and emergency rations from Joe. They also rediscover the little devices on their pants or bags. Joe then splits the food but it can only be good for a day with the digimon. The digimon say that they are alright and that they can manage for themselves however Tai still gives some food to Agumon, and Mina feeds Labramon. Suddenly Shellmon appears, and is very angry that the children are on his territory. He begins to attack them. So the twelve chosen digimon attempt to fight Shellmon, but none of their attacks work besides Agumon's and Labramon’s, since they ate and the rest are hungry. The other digimon are not able to fight. Tai helps by making a diversion. Then Shellmon grabs Tai and traps Agumon under his paw. In order to save Tai, Mina digs out her Transformation staff and transforms into the Sailor Soldier of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus. She tries attacking Shellmon, but is captured as well. Right when Shellmon is going to attack everyone else, Tai and Mina/Venus’ Digivices glow and Agumon Digivolves to Greymon and Labramon Digivolves to Dobermon. Shellmon drops Tai and Venus, the three champion levels fight. Greymon and Dobermon defeat Shellmon, blasting him through the air and into the ocean. Greymon reverts back to Agumon who is now exhausted and hungry. The children quickly feed their digimon. Joe is still trying to use the phone booths but they are all smashed. They all realize the Shellmon isn't dead and could still come back. They need to leave. The group then heads off, ready for whatever digimon may be out there to fight! 'Featured Characters' Digimon Analyzer Shellmon: 'A digimon that get's mad for no reason. ~'Tentomon '''and '''Zapdomon Greymon: '''Champion form of Agumon. '''Dobermon: '''Champion form of Labramon. Digivolutions '''Agumon-Greymon Labramon-Dobermon Sailor Transformations Mina-Sailor Venus Quotes Joe: "I’m not going anywhere. I think we should stay right were we are." Matt: "Yeah let’s wait for that giant bug to come get us.” '' '~'' Matt’s ''sarcasm to ''Joe’s ''comment '''Izzy: ''“Without a compass we don’t even know which way is north.”'' Tentomon: ''“Wait I know. It’s the opposite of south.” '' ~ Tentomon '''didn’t quite understand '''Izzy’s '''point. '''Piper: “But that’s creepy, and dangerous, and what happens when it gets dark?” '' '''Matt: '“Who says it ever gets dark here?” Izzy: “That phenomenon would be unnatural.” '' '''Lita: '"'And you call this natural?” '' ~ The first difference of opinion within the DigiDestined. '''Lita: '“These trees are beautiful.” '' '''Izzy: '“Yeah they’re very unique and I just though they were sub-tropical.” '' ~ '''Lita '''and '''Izzy’s '''first agreement on the wonder of the Digital World. '''Tentomon '''and '''Zapdomon:' “Oh no, Shellmon!” '' '''Izzy '''and '''Lita:' “What’s a Shellmon?” '' Tentomon and '''Zapdomon:' “Something that gets mad for no reason.” '' ~ The digimon’s quick analysis of '''Shellmon' Piper: ''“That’s it. Agumon and Labramon were the only ones who had anything to eat.”'' ~ 'Piper '''realizes that the partner Digimon need food in order to keep their strength up '''Mina:' “Venus Star Power!” ~ Mina’s '''words to activate her transformation staff and become '''Sailor Venus. Other Notes Miscellaneous Trivia *As like the previous episode/chapter, Agumon and Labramon were the first of the partner digimon to achieve Champion digivolution. *Mina is the first of the Sailor girls to reveal her identity. Resulting in she will be the first to achieve the Super upgrade when Labramon digivolves to Ultimate level for the first time. Category:Episode Summary Category:WDC Episode